


Avec le masque posé

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Tout avait commencé ainsi- Hm... Appelle-moi Chat Noir !Je venais de faire connaissance avec ma partenaire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 3





	Avec le masque posé

– Hm… Appelle-moi Chat Noir !

C’était ainsi que ça avait commencé.

– Tu es très créatif, dis-moi !

Par cette simple réponse.

– Oh… Créative, en fait…

Son regard qui se détournait alors qu’elle pinçait les lèvres.

– Ah, pardon. Mais ça ne retire pas mon sarcasme.

Elle avait légèrement rigolé.

– C’est ça. On a un vilain à arrêter ! Allons-y !

Oui… Un début plus qu’étonnant. Parce qu’après tout, si on m’avait dit un jour que je deviendrais une super-héroïne coccinelle me battant aux côtés d’une héroïne chat face à des papillons… J’aurais rigolé.

J’ai vite été celle à l’avant des caméras, au bout d’à peine une semaine. Parce que j’étais celle qui réparait la ville, et non pas celle qui détruisait tout d’un simple contact.

Les journalistes me posaient souvent des questions sur Chat Noir, sur la raison pour laquelle son apparence était masculine, mais qu’elle se présentait tout de même en tant que fille.

Et à chaque fois, je répondais que je ne savais pas, et que, de toute manière, ça ne regardait que ma partenaire. Parce que c’était ce que je pensais.

Si elle est heureuse ainsi, alors je la soutiendrais.

C’est ainsi que nous avons été pendant des mois les héroïnes de Paris, Chat Noir en retrait malgré son comportement montrant bien qu’elle aimait par-dessus tout en faire trop, que ce soit dans ses jeux de mots, ses flirts, ou ses actions exagérées.

Mais parfois… Je me demandais à quoi elle pensait, le regard dans le vide et l’attention portée ailleurs. Mais je n’osais jamais poser la question, parce que dans ces moments, elle paraissait si fragile, que j’avais peur de la briser avec une simple phrase.

– Eh, Chat…

– Hm ?

– À quoi tu penses quand tu regardes l’horizon comme ça ?

Elle n’avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement à ma question, signe qu’elle s’y attendait. Elle devait se douter que j’avais remarqué son comportement. Elle s’était alors contentée de garder son regard braqué dans le vide, sans un mot.

J’avais assumé qu’elle ne voulait pas répondre, alors je ne l’avais pas relancée, me contentant de rester assise à ses côtés.

– Beaucoup de choses.

Avait été sa réponse, environ une minute plus tard.

– Je vois… Si tu veux en parler et que ça n’en dit pas trop sur ton identité, sache que tu peux.

Le silence qui avait suivi me montrait qu’elle était en train d’évaluer ma proposition.

– Je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais.

– Tu peux toujours essayer… Et puis, c’est surtout pour que tu t’exprimes, alors est-ce que c’est si grave si je ne le fais pas ?

Elle s’était alors tournée vers moi, et avait soufflé.

– Tu sais que nos costumes sont magiques, hein ?

Sa question m’avait rendue perplexe. Évidemment que je le savais, j’avais le même qu’elle.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

À ma réponse, elle avait redirigé son regard à l’horizon, tendu son bras vers le ciel étoilé, en fixant sa main.

– Tu… Ne t’es jamais demandée pourquoi je ressemblais à ça ?

– Si… J’avoue que les questions des journalistes me font y réfléchir, mais… C’est à toi de décider si tu veux en parler ou pas. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Elle laissa retomber son bras avec un soupir et répondit.

– Merci, Ma Lady…

Elle ferma les yeux et s’allongea sur le toit, le visage face au ciel, avant de continuer.

– En vérité… Je n’ai moi-même pas la réponse.

– Comment ça ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder fixement, avant de souffler, d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

– Quoi que je fasse, quand je me transforme, je ressemble toujours à un garçon…

Je ne sus que répondre à ça, mais ça n’eut pas l’air de la déranger puisqu’elle reprit.

– Mais je n’en suis pas un… Je… Je ne veux pas être un garçon, Ladybug…

– Eh bien, tu n’en es pas un.

Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant d’avoir l’air de se raviser pour répondre.

– Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi c’est si dur de… Non… Pourquoi je ressemble à ça ? Quoi que je pense avant de demander à Plagg de me transformer…

Je haussais les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, Chaton… Tu as essayé de lui demander ?

Je l’entendis étouffer un rire peu amusé.

– La seule chose qu’il me répond c’est « Tu es la seule personne à avoir la réponse. ». Ou alors… « Arrête de te poser des questions et donne-moi du camembert. ».

– Oh… Je vois… Si tu veux, je peux te laisser parler à Tikki un jour, elle sera peut-être de meilleur conseil ?

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant de se lever, de me tourner le dos, et de souffler.

– Je ne crois pas que ça servirait…

Puis de s’éloigner à travers les toits, après un simple « Bye, Ma Lady ».

Quand je rentrais chez moi, ce soir-là, je ne pus m’empêcher de penser à elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me troublait… J’avais vraiment l’impression qu’elle… connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mais de là à savoir ce dont il s’agissait.

– Tikki… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l’aider.

– Laisse-lui le temps de penser de son côté. Et sois là pour elle. Mis-à-part ça, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Je soupirais longuement.

– Je sais, je sais… Mais ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça… Et de ne rien pouvoir faire…

Si ce n’est attendre que la situation évolue…

– Dites, Chat Noir, auriez-vous un message à faire passer aux personnes transgenres qui se sont senties plus en sécurité de par votre existence ?

Ça avait été une des rares fois où elle était restée pour répondre à des questions. Et c’était ainsi que toutes les caméras avaient filmé son expression vaciller, et enregistré quelques mots bredouillés avant qu’elle ne fuie.

– Je dois y aller.

La plupart des personnes sur place ne s’attendaient pas à cette réaction, et moi avec. J’avais plus ou moins compris que c’était un sujet à éviter d’aborder avec elle, mais… Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle ne s’enfuie.

– Hm… Je crois que je vais aller la chercher, mais… Même si ça aura peut-être moins d’impact de ma part… Vous êtes valides, ne vous en faites pas !

Et j’étais partie la rejoindre tant bien que mal, peinant un peu à la retrouver.

Elle était là, à fixer l’horizon une nouvelle fois, mais avec des larmes sur les joues.

– Chat…

Elle ne m’avait pas regardée, et s’était contentée de se recroqueviller sur elle-même en entendant ma voix. Je m’étais alors installée à côté d’elle, et avais posé ma main sur son épaule.

– Eh, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe.

Je l’entendis renifler, avant qu’elle ne réponde.

– Je ne veux pas être un garçon, Ladybug… Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi quoi que je fasse pour y échapper, j’en reste un ?

– Comment ça ?

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre.

– C’est plus simple pour tout le monde si… si je suis la fille que tout le monde attend que je sois… Alors pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l’être… Pourquoi quand je me transforme… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ma Lady…

Je la… ou le ? pris dans mes bras et soufflais.

– Chaton… Il n’y a pas de mal à être qui tu es, tu sais ? Peu importe l’avis des autres.

Et avec ces simples mots, Chat Noir éclata en sanglots dans mes bras.

– Mais j’ai peur… Et si… Si mon père ne m’acceptait pas ? Et s’il me forçait à ne pas être moi en connaissance de cause ? Et si mes amis rigolaient comme si c’était une blague… ? Qu’est-ce que je ferais ?

Je forçais Chat Noir à me regarder en l’écartant un peu, et lui souris légèrement.

– Si ça arrive, viens me voir, et on trouvera une solution. Mais Chat ; fille, garçon, ou autre… Ne te sens pas mal à cause de qui tu es…

Je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

– Merci, Buguinette…

– C’est normal, tu es ma meilleure amie après tout. Ou mon meilleur ami… Tu préfères que je parle de toi comment ?

Chat Noir secoua la tête, l’air un peu perdu.

– Je ne sais pas…

– D’accord, prends ton temps, dans ce cas. Et n’oublie pas, quoi qu’il advienne, je suis là pour toi, si un jour tu n’as nulle part où aller, et même si ça révèle nos identités, je suis sûre que mes parents n’auraient aucun souci à t’héberger. Enfin il faudrait que je demande avant, bien sûr, mais… Je suis de ton côté, Chaton.

Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage valait largement les quelques minutes passées à réconforter Chat Noir. Cependant, l’heure se faisait tardive, et nous dûmes rentrer chez nous.

Évidemment, je pensais beaucoup à Chat Noir cette soirée-là, je m’inquiétais pour elle. J’avais décidé de rester sur le féminin jusqu’à qu’elle ne me donne une préférence.

Le lendemain, quand je me rendis en cours, et saluais Alya, Nino, et Adrienne, je tombais en plein dans une discussion.

– Et toi, Mari, t’en penses quoi de la réaction de Chat Noir hier ?

Évidemment, Alya allait forcément en parler. Je haussais les épaules, avant de répondre.

– Aucune idée, j’imagine que Chat Noir n’était pas à l’aise pour parler de ça… ?

– Hm, peut-être… Et toi, Adrienne ? On ne t’a pas entendue !

Elle releva la tête pour regarder Alya, puis soupira légèrement.

– Moi je me demande si Chat Noir est vraiment transgenre… Je veux dire… Tout le monde l’a assumé, mais est-ce que c’est vraiment le cas ?

C’était vrai que si Chat Noir était une fille, alors elle ne le serait pas. Mais j’étais la seule à savoir autant sur ma partenaire.

– Ben, c’est que c’est évident. Elle a une apparence très masculine, et se présente comme une fille, donc…

– Si tu le dis…

Je vis Adrienne décrocher à nouveau de la discussion, et rajoutais.

– J’avoue qu’elle marque un point sur ce coup. Je veux dire, personne n’a posé la question directement à Chat Noir… Je ne suis même pas sûre que Ladybug elle-même l’ait fait…

– Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire que Ladybug ne l’aurait pas fait ?

Je haussais les épaules et répondis.

– Eh bien… On lui pose la question depuis le début, et elle a toujours répondu la même chose « Je ne sais pas, et ça ne regarde que Chat Noir. », alors ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elle n’ait jamais demandé.

– De toute manière, ça n’a pas trop d’importance…

C’était Adrienne qui était revenue dans la discussion.

– Bien sûr que si, avec sa réaction d’hier, on peut interpréter ça de quinze manières différentes ! Lança Alya.

– Alors n’interprète pas ? Je veux dire, c’est fatiguant de toujours surveiller chacune de ses actions et paroles. Je sais que vous avez tendance à oublier, mais je reste une célébrité, un mot de travers, et toute la presse me tombe dessus… ça ne m’est jamais arrivé parce que je ne sors que très peu, mais… Je sais que si je sors du rôle qu’on m’a donné, ça va me retomber dessus.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser un peu en entendant son ton, et, dans une impulsion déjà regrettée, je la pris dans mes bras.

– Tu peux être toi, avec nous, si tu veux.

J’étais impressionnée d’avoir réussi à aligner une phrase cohérente, surtout alors qu’elle était dans mes bras. Je la relâchais cependant en vitesse, sentant mes joues commencer à virer à l’écarlate. Je vis alors un semblant de sourire se dessiner sur son visage, avant qu’il ne disparaisse et qu’elle ne réponde.

– Merci, Mari… Mais… J’ai passé tellement de temps à enterrer qui je suis que je ne le sais même plus…

Quelque chose dans sa voix, sa façon de parler, me fit penser à Chat Noir, alors j’eus un type de réaction que je n’avais pas du tout l’habitude d’avoir devant Adrienne. Je braquais mon regard dans le sien et rétorquais.

– Alors cherche-toi, et trouve-toi. Je sais pas, essaie de voir ce que tu aimes faire. Tout ce que à quoi tu peux penser, allez, une liste.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sûrement surprise de me voir agir ainsi.

– Euh… J’aime bien la physique ?

– Ok… Et ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l’air de réfléchir.

– Le basket…

Je la fixais pour l’inciter à continuer.

– J’aime bien les jeux de mots aussi…

Un soupir m’échappa alors.

– T’as intérêt à ce qu’ils soient drôles.

Parce que si je devais avoir à gérer les siens en plus de ceux de Chat Noir…

– Ils sont drôles !

– C’est faux. J’en ai entendu quelques-uns, ils sont atroces. Interrompit Nino.

– Ow… Pas des jeux de mots nuls…

J’entendis Alya rigoler.

– Désolée, Mari, mais là tu l’as cherché.

Je fis la moue, puis me reconcentrais sur Adrienne.

– Tu vois ? C’est pas si compliqué, fais ce qui te plaît, on ne te jugera pas. Et si quelqu’un le fait, je m’occuperais de lui.

Je la vis rire légèrement, et ça me fit sourire.

– Merci… Et tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça, Mari… Quand tu agis normalement avec moi.

Je sentis mes joues se mettre à chauffer à nouveau. Je m’étais un peu oubliée, mais… ça n’avait pas l’air si mal.

– Eh bien… J’évolue aussi, que veux-tu !

Mais notre discussion ne put continuer, étant donné que les cours commencèrent.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, je vis Adrienne s’ouvrir de plus en plus à nous, commençant peu à peu à s’écarter de l’image de perfection qu’elle renvoyait habituellement. Ça me mettait beaucoup plus à l’aise avec elle.

Je finis par remarquer qu’Alya et Adrienne passaient un peu plus souvent du temps ensemble, comparé à habituellement, et je me demandais pourquoi. Peut-être qu’elles s’entendaient mieux maintenant qu’Adrienne agissait plus naturellement. Je me sentais un peu jalouse, mais je savais qu’Alya ne ferait jamais ça à Nino, alors j’écartais cette idée de ma tête.

En parallèle, je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de revoir Chat Noir depuis notre dernière discussion, et je me demandais comment elle allait. Mais sans aucune nouvelle, je ne pouvais pas en savoir grand-chose.

Ce ne fut qu’une semaine et demie plus tard que j’eus des nouvelles. Elle m’avait envoyé un message, étant donné que les attaques d’akumatisé s’étaient fait rares, sûrement le Papillon était-il occupé, il devait avoir une vie après tout. Elle me demandait de la retrouver à la tour Eiffel, et j’acceptais, après tout, elle me manquait un peu.

Je l’attendais alors, étant arrivée en avance par impatience de la voir.

– Hey, ma Lady.

C’était bien sa voix, mais elle semblait légèrement moins grave que d’habitude. Je me retournais pour la saluer, mais m’arrêtais dans mon mouvement. Je savais que c’était Chat Noir, je la reconnaissais, après tout, mais… Elle semblait beaucoup moins… masculine.

– Hey, Chaton. Ça faisait un moment. Tu voulais me parler d’un truc ?

Elle hocha la tête et se posa à côté de moi. Je remarquais qu’elle hésitait, n’osant pas me regarder.

– Eh, ne t’en fait pas, je te donne mon autorisation pour sortir avec quelqu’un.

Elle me regarda avec une expression de surprise, avant de rigoler.

– Ah, non, ce n’est pas ça, tu sais que mon cœur n’appartient qu’à toi, Ma Lady !

Étonnement, l’idée de lui réexpliquer que je n’étais pas amoureuse d’elle ne me vint pas directement à l’esprit. Mais… C’était une chose à penser plus tard.

– Et donc ? Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, tu sais.

Elle baissa les yeux.

– Pardon…

– Non, ne t’excuse pas, vraiment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de commencer.

– J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, cette semaine, et… J’ai pas mal parlé avec une amie, de mes questionnements sur mon genre. Parce que je savais qu’elle s’y connaissait un peu… Et… Je crois que j’ai fini par trouver une réponse… Enfin, ce n’est peut-être pas la bonne, mais… Elle m’a dit que j’avais le droit de me tromper, et que tant que c’était ce qu’il me fallait… Elle serait de mon côté…

Je hochais la tête, pour lui indiquer de continuer.

– J’ai… Toujours su que je n’étais pas une fille. Mais je ne voulais pas l’accepter, parce que j’avais peur qu’on me rejette… Donc par déduction logique, j’ai pensé que j’étais un garçon, et ça me correspondait mieux, mais…

Elle bougea légèrement, l’air inconfortable.

– Après avoir parlé avec mon amie, elle m’a parlé d’autres genres, donc j’ai un peu poussé mes recherches dans cette direction… Pour voir s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qui me convient mieux.

Elle s’arrêta alors, et je la relançais.

– Et donc ? Tu as trouvé ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– Oui… Je crois que le terme qui me correspond le mieux, c’est « agenre »… Le masculin me convenait mieux parce que c’est ce qu’on considère comme neutre en français… mais ça ne l’est pas vraiment… Donc… Je… Suis agenre… Du moins je crois.

Je l’observais quelques secondes en silence, pour être sûre qu’elle ait terminé.

– D’accord… Dans ce cas… Tu préfères que je parle de toi comment ? Et… Tu veux changer de nom ? Je veux dire, en tant que héros, pas sous ta forme civile, ça, ça pourrait me donner ton identité.

Chat Noir sourit légèrement.

– Ne t’en fais pas, Ma Lady, je ne te dévoilerais pas qui je suis. Et… Je… Préfère le pronom neutre « iel », si ça te dérange pas… Et pour les accords… Eh bien on a pas trop de neutre, en français… Il y a toujours l’inclusif, mais à l’oral ce n’est pas très pratique… Si tu arrives à éviter de genrer, c’est mieux, mais sinon, je me sens mieux avec le masculin. Et je vais rester sur Chat Noir.

Je souris légèrement et lae pris dans mes bras.

– C’est noté, merci de m’avoir fait confiance, Chaton.

Iel me rendit mon étreinte, avant de s’écarter un peu et de me regarder dans les yeux.

– Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais j’avais prévu de m’expliquer aux journalistes quant à la semaine dernière !

– Déjà ? Tu te sens… Hm… ça ne te dérange pas de le faire si tôt ?

Iel secoua la tête.

– Non, je préfère m’expliquer, je commence à en avoir marre des articles là-dessus. Alors autant en avoir sur des choses vraies plutôt que des théories farfelues. J’ai contacté la journaliste qui m’avait posé la question la dernière fois, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je hochais la tête avec enthousiasme.

– Bien sûr, toujours Chaton. Tu as rendez-vous quand et où ?

Iel regarda l’heure sur son portable.

– Pas loin d’ici dans… vingt minutes. Mais je préfère arriver en avance ! On y va ?

– Pas de souci !

Nous nous rendîmes alors au point de rendez-vous, et la journaliste était déjà là.

– Bonjour, merci d’avoir accepté. Lança Chat Noir.

– Bonjour, et pas de problème. J’avoue que je n’aurais pas dû vous poser la question de but en blanc devant tout le monde, ça a dû vous intimider…

Iel secoua la tête.

– Non, c’est bon, ce n’est pas grave.

La journaliste me regarda alors.

– Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez aussi, Ladybug.

Je souris légèrement en répondant.

– Eh bien je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu’à il y a dix minutes. Mais Chat m’a proposée, alors je me suis dit que je serais là en soutien !

– Je vois… Sur ce, on va commencer, ne vous en faites pas, c’est en différé, on pourra arranger certaines choses, donc vous pouvez prendre votre temps.

Chat Noir hocha la tête, regarda la caméra, puis lança.

– C’est parti.

La journaliste lança alors l’enregistrement.

– Hey, ici Chat Noir, votre héros favori, bien sûr. Je… Suis ici pour éclairer un peu la situation sur mes agissements de la semaine dernière, parce que j’ai vu que ça avait fait couler beaucoup d’encre, et que je préfère que cette encre soit utilisée pour écrire la vérité que des théories fausses.

Iel prit une grande inspiration.

– Donc… J’ai pris longtemps à l’accepter, et à le découvrir, d’ailleurs. La semaine dernière, je m’obstinais encore à me considérer comme une fille alors que je savais que ce n’était pas le cas… Déjà de part mon inconscient, à l’origine de ma transformation, et de par ce que je savais de moi.

Iel fit une légère pause.

– Faisons comme ça… Je m’appelle Chat Noir, et je suis non-binaire. Agenre, plus précisément. J’utilise le pronom iel et des accords masculins quand le neutre n’est pas possible. Et aujourd’hui, je vais vous raconter mon histoire, le comment j’ai découvert et accepté qui je suis…

Je souris légèrement en lae voyant parler à la caméra : J’étais fière d’ellui.


End file.
